Behind our Masks
by CrosZ
Summary: Everybody wears a mask, good or bad it is worn for a purpose. Know the purpose before you hate the person who wears the mask... Umm, this is suppose to be a series of one-shots starting with Gin Ichimaru ... rated T to be safe...


Hello, it's been a while since I last wrote a fic. School had been very draining really. So, in the mean time I'll make a one-shot or a series of one-shots or something… I hope I could someday finish a full multi-chaptered fic. But for now, let me express my ideas on one-shots eheheh…

Edit: Sorry, I had to edit because I forgot to put the translations...

Oh and this is the quote which inspired me to write this fic.

"_Everybody wears a mask, good or bad it is worn for a purpose. Know the purpose before you hate the person who wears the mask…" ~A quote from an editorial from an anonymous newspaper editor…~_

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or any of it's characters...

**Third Person POV**

It has been a month since they were able to beat Aizen but the Hogyokou was never found. Surprisingly, Gin helped them in killing Aizen. He willingly submitted himself to them and attended his trials. He was prepared for his sentence even if it was death.

The Captains of the 13 division is currently interrogating Gin since there is no Central 46, all the power is given to the Sou-taichou.

"Gin, why did you joined Aizen and then betrayed him aftrerwards?"

Gin opens his eyes revealing his ruby eyes and speaks.

"My father always told me, Keep your friends close but keep your enemies closer."

"And who are your enemies, Us or Aizen? Your statement can go either way."

The Captains see sudden emotions fill Gin Ichimaru's eyes. Pain, anger, anguish and many more, it's like the man in front of them isn't him. Gone is his trademark grin or his fox like eyes. No, this isn't the Gin they know this is someone they don't recognize because Gin Ichimaru never show any emotion specially, pain.

"Aizen, I wanted to kill him for a very long time now."

"And why is that?"

"Do you remember the sudden mass disappearance that occurred in Rukongai some years ago? In which a whole district suddenly became abandoned?"

"Yes, reports said that a bunch hollows attacked and ate all the souls in there. Am I right?"

"That's what the reports say, but isn't it a little weird?"

"What do you mean?"

"How could a bunch of hollows enter Rukongai especially a district closest to Seireitei without being detected by a shinigami?"

Then the Sou-taichou realizes what is he implying.

"I was from that district. That night, I saw everyone got killed not by a hollow but by a shinigami. The GoBantai fukutaichou and his underling a seated officer, they did something to the souls in that district. I just arrived that night from playing on a hill. But how I wished that I spent that night at the hill, I saw everyone turn into monsters, Okaa-san, Otou-san and my friends everyone turned to hollows."

Gin closes his eyes for a while and then continued.

"That's when I saw them, Aizen and Tousen. I ran up to them as I was being chased by the hollows. They saw me and told me that they sensed the dreaded feeling of hollows in the area. They asked me if I was from that town. I fear that they might consider me as a monster also, so I lied. I told them that I was living at the hillside and I just came there because I heard screams. They killed the hollows every single one of them. I killed my emotions that day. I vowed that I would get my revenge on whoever did that to my family and friends."

"And I presume you found out who?" the Sou-taichou asks.

"Hai, after that incident, I wandered from place to place learning things and mastered killing my emotions or more specifically masking them with a grin. I entered the academy and graduated a year later and then they approached me. My mask was perfect I guess. They saw me as a person devoid of any compassion and just a bloodthirsty soul. They tested my loyalty a few time, they even ordered me to kill some seated officers. I saw their experiments on some souls and I instantly verified that it was them."

"Verified? You had a suspicion?"

"At first none, but why would they want me to kill fellow shinigami? And when I was a new recruit to the 5th division, I saw them a few times talking privately and going out at the middle of the night and then going back the next day."

"I see, so you were also a victim but you also committed crimes. Let us have a vote and see if the other Captains trust you. You need all of the Captains votes to be pardoned."

"I'll take your word but remember this Ichimaru, I will be watching you." Soifon said.

Unohana didn't spoke any word she just looked at Gin for a moment and then smiled and gave him a nod.

"Like Tousen, he was blinded by the dark path he took. But unlike Tousen, he saw the light and followed it. He deserved a second chance." Komamura replied.

"Komamura-taichou is right; I think everyone deserves a second chance." Ukitake said.

"I agree with Jushiro, Yama-jii" Kyorakou followed.

"Well, I don't care if he's a traitor or not, but his strong he will be a good fight. So I'll vote for him to live." Zaraki said.

"I don't really care what happens to him but it would be wiser to keep him as we had lost many in the battle. Now can we finish this so I could go back to my research?" Kurotsuchi said.

"If there was someone who should be punished it was Aizen. He manipulated everything." Byakuya replied.

Gin counts the Captains there are only nine Captains except the Sou-taichou. And so far the votes are eight against none. He looked for the last Captain, whose vote will either sentence him of death or pardon, hoping that he will be forgiven. He froze when he discovered who the last Captain was. It was him, maybe the Captain that would want him dead the most. The one who must have hate him with all the fiber of his soul, He is the JyuBantai Taichou, Hitsugaya Toshiro.

Gin hung his head low. His going to die, there is no way that Hitsugaya would save him. For Kami's sake he almost killed his childhood friend and almost fought him to death. If there was one person devastated because of the betrayal it was Hinamori and it didn't help that she was like a sister to Toshiro and Gin was part of the betrayal.

**Gin's POV**

'What da' ya' know, am gonna die afterall.' I thought.

I looked at him, the person who would give me my death sentence. His turquoise eyes bore into my ruby ones.

'The eyes of cold death.'

Hitsugaya Toshiro, a prodigy like me. That's what they always said. They would always compare us but fail to get anymore similarities besides our impressive records as a shinigami prodigy. They would always say that we were nothing alike.

"I guess their right" I murmured almost inaudibly that no one heard.

"Hitsugaya-taichou what is your vote for this matter? Should Gin Ichimaru be pardoned?" I heard the Sou-taichou asked.

"I…" I closed my eyes and tried to be calm as I could. I knew its coming and I need to accept it whole heartedly.

"trust his words, Yamamoto Sou-taichou" he finished.

I opened my eyes. I looked at everyone who was stunned at his decision. Even the Sou-taichou opened his eyes and Unohana taichou looked at him surprised. To say that I was surprised was a gross understatement. Heck, if not only for my pride or that I might be deemed as crazy and put to the maggot's nest, I would have been jumping up and down while saying 'I now believe that miracles does happen' and then going to his feet and kissing it like he was a king.

After a few seconds, my thoughts were cut off by the Sou-taichou's voice.

"Gin Ichimaru, because all of the Captains trust your word, you will be forgiven from your acts but…" The Sou-taichou trailed.

'Hmm, maybe I'll get demoted or something. Who cares, I'm forgiven' I thought.

"You will be under probation for a year. You will be under surveillance of other Captains and you won't be able to move anywhere without an escort. If after a year, you are proven loyal and trustworthy; you will be reinstated as a Captain of your former squad. In the meantime, you will be placed under the 1st division so I could keep a close watch at you and you will also work like a seated officer in my division in the meantime."

"Jeez Yama-jii, you just want someone to deal with your paperworks for a while." I heard Kyorakou-taichou chip in.

I saw the other Captain's suspicion to what Kyorakou-taichou said might be true. I sweat dropped at that comment. I heard Yamamoto Sou-taichou cleared his throat and said. "Dismiss."

Before anyone could pile out of the room, I knew I had to say something. I owe it to them, my life that is. I should atleast express my gratitude. I bowed my head as low as I could and uttered words I never thought I would never say for the rest of my afterlife with full of emotions.

"Minasan!" everyone looked at me. I bowed my head lower and said.

"Doomo Arigatoo Gozaimasu!" I exclaimed.

I looked at them. I saw Kuchiki-taichou, Soifon-taichou, Kurotsuchi-taichou and Komamura-taichou just walked out pretending they never heard what I said. I saw Kyorakou-taichou and Ukitake-taichou nod at me and walked out afterwards. I saw Unohana-taichou smiled at me and said.

"Okaeri-nasai, ichimaru-taichou." Those were the only words she said the whole meeting and yet it struck me like lightning. I shouldn't have been surprised. After all, everyone considered her like a mother. At that time, I was glad that there were only three shinigamis on the room, me, Unohana-taichou and Yamamoto Sou-taichou. I felt tears slid out of my eyes uncontrollably as if all those years of bottled up regrets and pain came crashing down.

Her smile reminds me of the smile my mother would always give me when I come home from a long day of wandering and playing. All the emotions I killed a long time ago are coming back. That warm smile that I longed for a long time. The smile that tells you that someone was glad that you're here and that you're safe. A smile that ensures you that someone wants you to be in here.

"Hai, Tadaima" was all that I could say. My tears poured like rain on my face. I can't stop it not that I would. For the first time in years, I cried. No, this wasn't a cry of pain. It's different. I guess, this is what they call tears of joy and longing. Unohana-taichou and the other Captains showed me something that I was looking for a long time.

'Acceptance, even though I did something horrible and unforgivable, they forgave me. I don't know if I'll ever be able to return their kindness but I'll try my best.' I thought.

~A.N.~

Well there it is. I don't know if it's any good or not. I am thinking of making this a multi-chapter but for now it's a one-shot. Actually, I suddenly had the urge to write a fic when I read on an editorial on the newspaper and it said the quote I wrote at the top so sorry if it is a little short.

Anyway please Read and Review.

Translations:

Minasan - Everyone

Doomo Arigatoo Gozaimasu - Thank you very much (a very formal way)

Okaeri-nasai - Welcome home

Tadaima - I'm back

Hai - Yes

Taichou - Captain

Sou-Taichou - Head Captain


End file.
